


who's katherine?

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam knows best, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) Friendship, Krolia is included because she is best girl, M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Platonic Sheith, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Trans Keith (Voltron), it's really cute, keith might be gay but he's not falling in love with anyone, kidge are binder buddies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Before the Kerberos mission, there was the very happy trio, Shiro, Adam, and Katherine. However, as soon as Shiro left, Katherine realized she didn't feel like a girl anymore. Adam helps her in her long journey, to stop being 'she' and becoming 'he.' He is now Keith Kogane. At first, it was hard to go undercover at the Garrison, but once Keith dropped out he could focus on who he was. Now, Keith was stuck in space with lions, two Alteans, and 4 other paladins. One of them whom Keith desperately wants the brotherly talks and giggles back, but he can't find the courage to tell Shiro his little 'sister' isn't his sister anymore.
Relationships: Adam & Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Adam & Keith (Voltron), Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Krolia (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith & Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 31





	who's katherine?

**Author's Note:**

> I had an old request for trans Keith headcanons. It was super old, and I feel bad I never went through with the request. But I found some spark in the idea and created this!

"Kathy!" A voice called behind the dark haired female. Katherine whipped her head back, only knowing two people who called her by that name.

She spotted a dark skinned male with glasses, running over towards her direction. "Adam!" she walked towards him. "What brings you here? If anything, the only time you call me over when we aren't at home is...well, not really any time. Except for the one time Shiro wasn't here to kill the spider and you almost shit your p-" A rough hand slammed over her mouth. "Shhhh! Sh-sh-sh, we don't talk about that." Katherine slowly nods.

"Anyways," Adam cleared his throat. "Shiro has something to tell us. He said he isn't telling me until I grab you." Katherine sighed. "Seriously? It's too early, it's only," she stopped to glance at the clock in the hallway. "11:29 AM."

"Well, he said he wants to tell us now. So let's go!" Adam grasps Katherine's hand, dashing through the almost empty halls. Finally, they arrived at the shared dorm.

Katherine pants. "Darn!" she tried to catch her breath. "You know I can barely run! Especially in these dumb boots!" The boots weren't actually dumb. They were just too big for her, being a size 11 and she was only a size 9..and a half. Pretty good for a 13 year old anyways.

The duo dashed inside, immediately seeing Shiro sitting in the living room, scrolling through his tablet. “Hey, Shiro.” Katherine called out. “Hey, Kath. I’m sure you guys figured out why you guys are here..” he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Katherine deadpanned. “Adam literally said, ‘Shiro has something to tell us. He said he isn’t telling me unt-“ A hand slammed over her mouth again. “Jesus f-“ Katherine was cut off. “Watch your language young missy. I might not be your dad but that doesn’t mean I can’t supervise you.”

Kathy sighed. Where was this conversation even going? Shiro must have read her mind, because he cleared his throat. “Anyways, I just..I just wanted to tell you guys that..” Kathy and Adam leaned in, almost with glistening puppy eyes, extremely intrigued and eager to ear.

“I’m..leaving for another mission in a month..”

Katherine was rather silent. She knew it would happen sometime, but just.. Even though it happened often, Kathy hated the thought of her brother figure gone. Adam took a breath. "And what do you think you'll get out of it?" His tone was rather shaky. "You know it won't help anything!"

Shiro sighed, "Adam, please. I've been wanting this kind of thing for so long, and it's finally happening now."

Adam's brows furrowed. "You're on the verge of death. And you want to tell us you're going up in the air again? Tadashi, it's dangerous out there. You have to understand that." Shiro tensed at the use of his first name, the one that Adam used only when he was frustrated.

"Adam.. Think about this, calm down please. We said we couldn't talk about this around Kathy. She's too young to know. We'll only panic-"

"Too young to know? What the hell were you guys thinking?!" Katherine shouted. The older duo seemed shocked, that she'd spoken up after being silent.

She took a deep breath. "Why didn't you guys just tell me? If I'd known Shiro was sick.. I.. I would have spent more time here at home or waiting with him outside of Adam's class than inside my room, working on sketches of hoverbikes and crap! I could've spent so much more time focusing on you guys.. Doesn't that make you guilty too?! Finding out that your own brother is dying and you just found out now!" Her voice trembled, until she finally burst into tears. Wiping her eyes, Kathy ran past Adam and Shiro into her room, a soft click following after, signalling she had shut and locked her door.

There was a thick silence. "Shiro.." Shiro looked up, hearing Adam call him once more.

"I'm sorry, Adam." he says, looking down.

"Don't say sorry, idiot! I'm just.. I'm scared. I want you to go up and have one of your last adventures. But I'm terrified. That it'll be the last we'll ever..!" Adam's eyes turned glossy, before he sobbed out loud and hugged Shiro tightly. "Promise me that you'll come back. No matter what." his weak voice rasped out. Shiro nodded, letting out a shaky breath and holding Adam closer to him. "I'd never leave you and Kathy alone. And if I ever did, I'll come back. Twice as strong." he smiled. Adam pouted and punched his arm. "Don't get cocky, you're acting like a dad now."

Shiro laughed. "You're just a few months younger. Don't get ahead of me and call me old."

Adam looked to the side, staring at nothing. "Should we talk to Katherine?" he said, a bit quieter.

At that moment, there was a shuffling noise by the hall. There, stood an average-height 13 year old girl with black hair that reached her mid-arms and glossy violet eyes.

"You don't have to apologize..if anything I should be sorry." Kathy said. "I was just so upset about the moment, you know? But I understand now, and I'll use as much time as I can to spend time with you guys until Shiro leaves." Katherine smiled.

The two elders gave a soft smile to Kathy and opened their arms, letting the younger girl join in on their group hug.

Nothing was happier than that exact moment, the joy of coming together as one. Shiro had three weeks left until his departure. Every day, after Kathy finished her classes, she'd run over to get Shiro, and he'll pull the classic dad move, asking her how her classes went and if she had a good time. The duo would walk to Adam's office, as he has to wait until all of his students are gone before packing and leaving. But he doesn't take too long, not longer than 5 minutes. Shiro and Katherine had a quick chat, as nothing exactly interesting really had happened. They hoped Adam had some good stuff to spill, as he knew everything and the day was slow and boring.

Soon enough, Adam exited the room and locked it. "Hey guys!" he called out. Katherine waved, and Shiro smiled. "Hey, Adam."

"I feel like today's the most boring day ever. Maybe it's just me. But nothing interesting even happened today." the tan-skinned male groaned, pushing up his glasses.

"Same here." Kathy grumbled. "It's been so boring that I'm actually frustrated."

"Hey, guys. Cheer up. Let's go pick up some craft materials from the student lodgeroom and fool around in our own room. I'm leaving in a few weeks."

Adam and Kathy groaned, he always pulled this excuse. "Just cause you're leaving us for the moon doesn't give you an advantage to trick us into making glittery princess crafts." Adam whined. "Suck it up, Adam. Or should I say, Princess Adam?" Shiro cackled, bolting down the hall, Adam jogging behind him. Katherine was in no mood to run, so she hummed a tune while walking to the crafts room.

She picked up a few sheets of fabric, glittery glue and tape. Once she arrived back in her, Adam and Shiro's shared room, she laid the materials down on the counter, plopping down on the high stool. With every snip of the fabric, every squeeze of the glue bottle, the striking noise of the tape being cut from the roll, her tongue eventually sticking out as she worked hard on her project. This was just something to test out, to see if it looked pretty or not.

Truthfully, Katherine wasn't exactly into all of this girly stuff. She never really had a thing for it, so she'd started this craft to see if she'd like it, like a normal girl.

A few minutes passed, and Katherine had another idea. Quickly, she ran out of the dorm to grab a bit of twine string and paper clips. When she arrived, she spotted Adam and Shiro slowly walking towards the direction to the dorm. They seemed to be caught up in their conversation which she didn't mind. She left the door unlocked, and hopped back on the stool to work on her project.

As expected, Shiro and Adam walked through the doors a few minutes later. "Hey, Kath." Adam greeted. "Hey." She said quickly, quietly grunting as she tried to uncurl all the paper clips and wrap the twine around it, attaching the fab-

"Whatcha making?" Shiro inquired, walking towards the younger girl. "It's a surprise. I'm trying something out, and I'd like if you and Adam could see it later and give me an opinion too.

Shiro smiled. "Of course."

Glue. Tape. Folding. Finally, Kathy threw out all the extra scraps and took her little special creation to the bathroom. Carefully, working it, careful.

When she was done, she looked at her reflection.

Silence.

Where was the special spark? Why didn't she feel special? This was supposed to make her feel special?

Katherine's eyes focused on the fabric flowers embedded in her braided hair. It didn't make her feel girly. She had to admit, that she felt beautiful, but this kind of thing didn't fit her, didn't ride with her.

She opened the door, though, walking to Adam and Shiro.

Shiro looked up first, his eyes glistening. "Holy shit, Kath. That looks so good on you." Adam glanced up, and you could swear you saw stars in his eyes. "Kathy, you're so beautiful!" he gleamed.

Her cheeks burned. "You really think it looks good..?"

They chuckled and pulled her onto the couch, squashing her in between the both of them. "It makes you look like the prettiest girl in the world." Adam smiled.

Although Katherine probably should have smiled, giggled, and thanked Adam, she felt a pang in her chest, like the compliment didn't feel right.

"..Thank you, Adam." she settled on saying, laying back on the couch. "I'm tired."

"Rest up, kiddo." Shiro said, pulling a blanket from the side of the couch and placing it over her.

"Yeah. Rest up. And when you wake up we'll have a Harry Potter marathon, and an all nighter. With fruit gummies." Adam smirked.

"Not so fast, it's Thursday." Shiro laughed.

Kathy smiled. Her brother figures were so kind to her. She closed her eyes, and slowly drifted off against Adam's shoulder.


End file.
